


The Beautiful Redhead

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Charlie liked his women, but there was something about a beautiful redhead that was going to get him into trouble. A lot of trouble... [Set approximately S2]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 4





	The Beautiful Redhead

It was the red hair and equally fiery temper that drew Charlie to Duffy. She wasn’t his usual type either which made it all the more surprising but there was something about the redhead that got under his skin. 

Megan had warned him away on several occasions - she was just a kid, he was her boss, it was unprofessional. Charlie knew she was right but couldn’t help but think some down right inappropriate and filthy things about Duffy. 

“Charlie! You really need to get over this crush.” Megan told him one afternoon.

He scoffed. Crush? What if it wasn’t a crush? What if he’d just found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with?

“It’s not a crush.”

“No, you just want to make her a notch on your bedpost.” 

He shrugged, “and? What’s so wrong with that?” 

Megan shook her head. As much as she valued Charlie, she really ought to give her a clip around the ear for the way he treated women. “Don’t think I don’t know about your little night with Karen! You’re unbelievable!”

“Why is it such a big deal who I sleep with? You’re not jealous, are you, Megan?” 

“You’re a dirty old man!” She exclaimed and Charlie laughed. He wasn’t that old and anyway, all his girls were legal.

“You make me sound like a right pervert.”

“You are.” She muttered. 

Charlie frowned and shot back, “I like sex and the women i choose to have sex with have always been over the age of eighteen.” 

“You’re old enough to be their father!”

“The older woman doesn’t turn me on the way the young ladies do.” He paused, “If that makes me a pervert, then so be it.” 

An awkward silence descended over both adults before Megan warned; “if I was so much catch you looking at Duffy in the wrong way, I will make it my mission to remove that thing between your legs and frame it on your office wall.”

He flinched. The idea of him losing his beloved cock made him shudder. Picking up his cigarette packet from his desk, he shrugged. 

“Can’t promise anything, she’s very attractive.”

“I mean it Charlie, I will!”

As Megan left his office, Charlie lit up the cigarette and took a drag. It would appear Lisa Duffin was going to get him into a lot of trouble but he didn’t care. He’d risk castration to make that beautiful redhead a notch on his bedpost.


End file.
